Outbreak
by BlackRosesHaveRedThorns
Summary: When strange monsters attack the Hoenn Region, it's up to First Lieutenant Carter to stop them. DISCONTINUED UNLESS SOMEONE ASKS ME TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER. I PROBABLY WILL IF YOU ASK.
1. Chapter One

**Screams fill the air below my helicopter. I can hear the pilot's radio to the left of me. Several marines on their radio sets are reporting that the monsters are unstoppable. They say that no matter how many times they shoot them, they only faint, but within minutes…**

**They're back and angrier than ever…**

**Outbreak: Chapter One**

"Sir, we're at the drop point."

"Nicely done, Sergeant. I can take it from here." I strap my M16A3 to my chest and throw my bag over my shoulder. I put on the parachute by the door and, with a nod towards my pilot, Sergeant Ramirez, and jump out.

At about 70 feet above the ground I pull my parachute. I'm falling towards the apartment district of Rustboro City. I land on the roof of a school house, now burnt and covered in patches of black. The windows are broken and there are several holes in the walls, but it will do as a fortress. I unhook my parachute and walk to the edge of the building. There's a short wall at the edge. I lean on one knee and prop my M16 against the wall and look through my scope.

Blood stains the grass on the school's campus. There are bodies of marines and police officers scattered along the ground. They're ripped to shreds with teeth marks on what's left of them. Then I spot one of the monsters. It's a black wolf-like creature, but it's larger than any normal wolf. I reach into my bag and pull out a small, red, rectangular device. The first Pokedex created by a scientist in Marine Corps. I flip open the cover and switch it on. The screen lights up. I aim the built in camera at the wolf.

"Mightyena, the wolf Pokemon," an automated voice says. "They tend to have a very loyal nature. In the wild, they hunt in packs and follow an experienced leader." I shut off the Pokedex and put it back into my bag. Then I put one finger on the trigger of my gun, take careful aim, and fire a burst of shots into the Wolf's head.

These monsters (or 'Pokemon' as the scientists of Marine Corps have named them) are known to be extremely strong. My bullets only hurt it, but it's far from dead. The beast stumbles back and looks up at my vantage point on the schoolhouse. It runs at me. I take a few more shots. One of the bursts goes into the head, one hits it in the side, and another hits the leg. The creature is weakened and comes at me with a limp. I sit my gun down and reach into my bag. What I produce is a small ball, half red, half white, with a small circle in between the two colors. I press the circle and the ball goes from about the size of a quarter to about the size of my fist. I stand up and watch the Mightyena. It sinks its claws into the building and bounds up. I step back several yards to put space between us. It jumps onto the rooftop. I take careful aim and throw the ball at the Mightyena.

There's a blinding flash of light. I raise my arm to shield my eyes. When I look back, the monster is gone and in its place is the ball. It twitches around as if the beast trapped inside were trying to break free. After three times, the beast loses the battle and the ball clicks shut.

"First Lieutenant Carter! That was amazing!" I hear Ramirez say on my radio. "I was watching from the helicopter and the way you executed the mission was flawless! I'm gonna land on the building. Get ready for extraction."

I grab the ball and put it in my bag, then sling the bag over my shoulder. I strap on my M16 and stand back. The helicopter lands in front of me and I climb in and take a seat. Pleased with my mission success, I stare out at the city below me as we fly back to HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Outbreak: Chapter Two**

The helicopter lands on the pad directly outside of HQ. The HQ is surrounded in high walls with a constant patrol of heavily armed guards. I step out of the chopper and walk to the doors. The guard in front sees my uniform and steps aside. I walk into the building.

"First Lieutenant Carter. Welcome back. I assume your mission was a success?" says Commander Wallace.

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"And you brought back the experiment?" he asks. I reach into my bag and pull out the Pokeball with the Mightyena inside.

"Very good, Carter." He says. "Professor Oak will want that. You should take it to him. He's in lab A-2."

"Thank you, sir. Always happy to help." I say. We salute each other and then I walk past the lobby to one of the many doors. I see the one that says 'Labs' and walk in. There's a long hallway with white walls and white, tiled floors. I go down until I see the door marked 'A-2' and I go inside. Professor Oak is standing by a large computer screen. The computer has a panel with a Pokeball sitting on it.

"Professor, I got the test subject you needed."

"Ah, yes. Very good." He said. "Did you add its data to the Pokedex?"

"Yeah." I say. "It's a Mightyena. It was at the apartment district by the schoolyard."

"Hmm…" He sat the Pokeball on the panel and a picture of the Mightyena appeared on the computer screen. "This will do very well in my research. In the meantime, I want you to find a Pokemon for me. We've named this one Charizard. You may need these. It's an advanced kind of Pokeball. We call it the Great ball. It can be used to catch stronger Pokemon." He said as he handed me a Pokeball. Instead of being red and white, this one was blue and white.

"Alright, professor. I'll get to work on it tomorrow." I say. I walked out of the room and down the hall, back into the dark-gray tiled lobby floor. I head up the stairs to the barracks and go to my cot. I drop my bag and gun by my bed, take off my body armor, my coat, and my boots, and lay down on my cot. I fall asleep shortly later.

The next day. It's noon and I'm heading to a forest that's near Rustboro. I'm in the same helicopter with the same pilot. I can see several thick trees when I see a glow on the horizon. We keep flying towards the glow when I see it. The entire forest is set on fire. The Charizard I was sent to find is flying above the blaze. It's a dragon-like creature with orange scales and huge wings. The inside of the wings are a blue color and the monster's head is like a lizard's. It has rows of razor sharp teeth. It spots our helicopter and flies at it.

"Hurry, get away!" I yell to Sergeant Ramirez.

"I'm trying! It's too fast! I'll do what I can but-"

Impact. The helicopter shakes. I fall to the gfloor. I look up and see the glass in the cockpit broken. Ramirez is slumped in his chair. Blood leaks from a wound on his temple from where the beast bashed its tail through the glass and into his head.

"Ramirez!" I yell. The helicopter shakes and then starts going down. I take control and manage to keep it from falling. I pick up the radio and call in HQ.

"This is First Lieutenant Carter. I need back up. Is there anyone there?"

"Carter, what's your status?" I hear Commander Wallace say.

"Ramirez is down. The Pokemon killed him. I need backup." I say.

"I'll send in a squad. We can track you with the helicopter's radio signal. Just hold tight and we can get there in a few minutes." He says.

"Alright. Thanks, sir." I say. Another crash. The monster hits the side of the chopper. It can't take much more of this before going down. I see a clearing where the fire has burned away the trees. I land the helicopter there and get out, carrying my bag and my gun.

I take aim and fire into the creature's chest. It roars and spits a blast of fire at me. I jump out the way and roll along the ground just in time. The flames engulf the helicopter and the area I was standing moments ago. I fire more shots at the Charizard. It flies at me and puts its head low like it's going to headbutt me. I keep shooting at it and walking backwards. When it gets close, I roll to the side and dodge it. I turn around and fire at it. I see it prepare to blow another blast of fire. I run behind the charred remains of the helicopter and hide there. The flames hit the other side but I'm safe. I grab a normal Pokeball out of my bag and throw it at the Charizard. The flash of light engulfs it and it's trapped within. I run to where the ball fell and grab it. Just then, there's another flash of light. I fall backwards onto the ground as the Charizard flies back into the air. I grab my M16 and keep shooting into it. Just then, a round of shots from a .50 Turret pelts the creature, sending it to the ground. I look up and see a helicopter above me with a gunner at the turret. Without wasting any time, I grab my Great Ball from my bag and catch the Charizard. Being pelted with that many bullets already knocked it out. It didn't even put up a fight.

I radio in the helicopter and request an extraction. I pocket the Great Ball containing the Charizard and climb aboard the helicopter.


End file.
